The Divalicious Triad Adventures
by FoxChaos
Summary: The adventures of Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes, with Tina joining in on various occasions and guest appearances made by various other characters. The Divalicious Triad, coined by Kurt, is a lot like the Unholy Trinity, but made up of performance divas instead of cheerleaders. There's a lot of love-hate-bitchplz-bffluv to go around, though. Lots of Pezberry, Klaine, and Samcedes.


She's camping. She's camping and she loves it; partially because she knows for a fact that no one would ever, ever believe that the little _diva _could enjoy anything Broadway and New York and singing her heart out on stage. And she adores those things- she really does. But something about roughing it a little in a tent, up north in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan is just… refreshing.

And who doesn't adore campfire songs?

She's sitting on the dock just down the way of the Berry Family Campsite (her daddy as a thing about naming all the places they stay), just swinging he legs back and forth with her toes barely skimming the water below, when she hears footsteps coming up from behind her. Just as she's turning around a voice exclaims,

"Oh my- _Rachel Berry_?"

The moment she lays eyes on the person staring at her she leaps up with a squeal. "Oh my gosh, Kurt!"

He catches her in his arms and swings her around, and they're both laughing in total disbelief. When they finally calm down and Rachel is back on her feet, they've both got a million questions.

"How are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"You camp?"

"Is Finn here?"

"Are your dads here?"

They go back and forth and back and forth before finally settling on the end of the dock, Kurt's pants rolled up and Rachel's sandals off to the side. Smiling and leaning into Kurt's shoulder, she sighs.

"But really, Kurt, I mean. You? Camping? Really?"

The young man laughs, shrugging as he leans back a bit on his hands and smirks down at the tiny brunette next to him. "I could say the same for you, Rachel. Who knew little miss Glee star was secretly attracted to the ways of the wilderness?"

Rachel hummed contently, swinging her feet back and forth once more. "It's a hidden passion of mine. My daddies used to go camping all the time before they had me, and when then between all of my classes and competitions it was difficult to find the time. But we always made sure to go at least three times a year, no even if just for three or four days. It was just… A chance to not be a diva, I suppose. And it was nice to be alone up here, without actually feeling lonely. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded, looking up at the sun slowly setting over the lake spread out before them. "Interestingly enough, it's kinda the same for my dad and I. We always went with my mother, when she was alive, and then stopped going afterwards for awhile… But when I was 14 I asked him if he could take me camping again, and I just… He had the happiest look in his eyes that I had ever seen in ages… We went, and it was very therapeutic for the both of us. We've been going a few times a year ever since, just the two of us. I'm actually incredible at fishing, if I may say so myself."

The girl at his side looked up, grin wide and eyes shining. "I _love _fishing. How long are you here? We should go fishing together tomorrow!"

"Only if you come with my dad and I on the hike we're going on afterwards."

They stood up, both impossibly giddy. "Yes of course! My dad is grilling out over the fire tonight. You should bring your father over! We have a guitar and portable piano and everything!"

"Perfect! I have a small bongo set. It's a date."

"Oh! I can't wait. I never thought I'd ever get to share this part of me with anyone but it's just too perfect that it's _you _of all people!"

"I know! I can't wrap my head around it!"

They hugged again, then, with her arm linked with his, Kurt began leading them back to the campsites. His smile spread into a slow smirk and he glanced down at his fellow diva. "You know… I bet Santana would think it's pretty hot that you build a fire and pitch a tent…"

Rachel 'eep'ed', and her face went bright red. "Y-yes, well… Um- So have you ever had a vegan burger? Or almond milk? Or rice cream? I assure you they're all very good, and much healthier than the normal, traditional counterparts."

Kurt just continued smirking. That particular conversation wasn't over, in the least, but he'd let Rachel have the evening to gather her thoughts together and fall into a false sense of security before he tackled it once more.


End file.
